Silver the Hedgehog
Bio (Please visit Sonic News network for all info regarding this Character) Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic silver-colored hedgehog hailing from at least 200 years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered second-nature, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever it is required to protect the world. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. According to his character profile in Sonic Generations, he is an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. He apparently has a competitive streak and gets a little snotty and a prickly attitude in the heat of the moment, as seen in Sonic Rivals 2; when you play as him and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle, he says, "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" and in Sonic Free Riders he sneers "'LATER!'" upon cruising past a fellow competitor. In Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, he generally refers to the Iblis monsters and Eggman's robots as "trash," and typically congratulates himself with a smug tone upon dispatching a roomful of them. When meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Powers & Abilities Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to move the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to lift, grab, bend, and move people and objects of all sizes with his psychokinesis. By turning his psychokinesis onto himself, Silver is able to move himself, allowing him to fly in midair and move at speeds rivaling even that of Sonic's. Silver's psychokinesis has proven to be a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars in a matter of seconds, crush robots with a single grab and immobilize even Sonic's movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. He can likewise manipulate a large amount of matter at the same time, both as a single- or collective mass; he is able to manipulate objects over twenty times his own height, as well as large amounts of debris that would potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, he does have a defined limit for how much he is able to manipulate at once. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and few types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energy that he can manipulate for special attacks, such as sharp energy blades, energy pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. In the Sonic Rivals series, Silver demonstrated that he can use his psychokinesis to attack the minds of others, though he has so far only been using it to induce confusion on an opponent. In Sonic Generations, Silver also demonstrated that he can use his psychokinesis to teleport himself short distances. In his initial introduction, Silver did not demonstrate the ability to run at super speed like Sonic and Shadow. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, however, Silver demonstrated the ability to run at high speeds, being able to reach speeds comparable to Sonic's and Shadow's on foot. Silver has incredible physical durability as seen in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speed while wearing combat boots, a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to track and react accordingly to even Sonic's movements. He can likewise pick up objects while moving through midair at high speed or catch bullets with his psychokinesis. Silver has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, and empower himself. Silver is a very powerful fighter in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, if not one of the strongest. He has been hinted to hold almost the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog and in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and even bring Sonic to the brink of death. In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who primarily rely on close combat, Silver focuses on long-ranged attacks and strikes through the use of his psychokinesis. When fighting, Silver keeps his distance from the enemy, not letting an opponent get too close to him as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, Silver can grab the opponent with his psychokinesis and throw the opponent away. Silver's main method of attacking is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and then hurtling them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange the objects he picks into colossal conglomerate shapes that he can manipulate to attack, such as giant balls of debris to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are thrown at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. When times call for it, Silver is capable of going on the offensive with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his battle with Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 where he would attack enemies with physical strikes. However, his proficiency with this type of combat is unclear, as he has only demonstrated a limited range of punches and Spin Attack maneuvers. He seems unskilled, given his reckless, telegraphed, and easily-blocked charges at Shadow during their fight, and it may be that Silver will only use physical combat as a desperate last resort. Most of Silver's signature techniques and moves revolve around the use of his psychokinesis, which has a broad range of applications. His most of his offensive attacks involving using the objects around him as projectiles and discharging psychokinetic energies. Silver's most used technique is his Psychokinesis, which lets him pick up objects around him for him to manipulate, and bend and move objects. His Levitate technique, which he uses to make himself airborne, increases his speed and movement abilities to levels matching those of the fastest and most agile characters in the series. Also, his Teleport Dash allows him to dash small distances at light speed. With his Grab All technique, Silver can grab and manipulate everything around him or objects that come too close to him, and send them flying at his enemies. To throw objects with greater force while they are in his psychokinetic grab, Silver can use his Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up his psychic energies and use them to throw objects at high velocities. Also, in Sonic Generations, Silver can perform a powerful attack called Meteor Smash, where he gathers a large ball of surrounding objects and launches it, after which it rolls along the ground, crushing anything in its path. By channeling his psychic energies, Silver can perform unique energy-based attacks. His Psycho Shock and Psycho Smash let him charge pulses of energy that can paralyze an opponent upon contact, and with his Psychic Knife, Silver can form and throw a sharp and deadly blade of energy at the enemy. He can also perform his ESP move, which sends out a wave that attacks the minds of others, leaving them disorientated and confused. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is also shown that he can utilize the Spin Attack where he curls into a ball and attacks opponents by landing on them, the Spin Dash where he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack where he homes in on an enemy to attack. Weaknesses *Silver can be quite presumptuous and naïve (especially around Blaze), which could lead him up the wrong path and into trouble. *His attitude can start fights. *He sometimes tends to carry the world on his shoulders. *If he overuses his psychokinesis, Silver can become extremely fatigued, and will need Rings to regain his energy. *He's a bit simple minded. *He has a short temper. Quotes :"It's no use!" :—Silver after catching Sonic or Shadow in his psychic hold in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). : :"I've finally found him. The Iblis Trigger." :—Silver after finding Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). : :"Psychic Control!" :—Silver when you activate his special move in Sonic Rivals 2 : :"A lot brighter than this. The sky is blue, and everybody's got a smile." :—Silver answering Tails question "What's the future came from like, Silver?" in Sonic Colors DS. This references that stopping Iblis in Sonic 2006 did in fact create a good future in Silver's world/dimension. : :"To kill someone to save the world...Is that really the right thing to do?" :—Silver when he asks Blaze if killing Sonic is right in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). : :"But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must..." :—Silver when telling Amy why he needs to kill Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). : :"This will end it!" :—Silver about to beat Sonic or Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). : :"I will never give up! Let's go!" :—Silver determined to save Sonic in End of the World in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). : :"This time frame should be safe, as long as they're around.....those blue and black hedgehogs certainly are brave!" :—Silver at the end of his story in Sonic Rivals. : :"All right! Here it goes!" :—Silver after the player chooses him in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. : :"No one can stop me!" :—Silver passing someone in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. : :"I won't lose!" :—Silver before beginning an event in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. : :"Not bad all in all." :—Silver after getting 2nd or 3rd place in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. : :"That was easy!" :—Silver after getting 1st in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. : :"I'm using everything I've got!" :—Silver before starting a race in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. : :"I'll give it everything I've got!" :—Silver before starting a race in Sonic Free Riders. : :"I am not to be trifled with!" :—Silver winning a race in Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. : :"Eggman NEGA! This is the end of the line for you!" :—Silver in Sonic Rivals. : :"Prepare yourself!" :—Silver the Hedgehog : :"I know you can do this Sonic!" :—Silver cheering on the Sonics in Sonic Generations. : :"How could this happen?" :—Silver when coming in any place after 4th in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. : :"How about this!?" :—Silver after picking up an object with his psychic hold to throw at Sonic or Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). : :"No! I can't do that to you!" :—Silver when Blaze asks to seal her into another dimension in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) : :"I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought along side me to save the world... you're my friend! ...Right?" :— Silver when pleading Blaze to not sacrifice herself for the world in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Psychokinetics